lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 15 Head North To The Cloud City
Head North To The Cloud City is the first part of Chapter 15 in Volume 1 of the Journey in Love Nikki. The story continues in the second part, Besieging of the Cloud City. Plot The news that Nikki, Starlet, Momo and Bobo got in the Republic of Wasteland are terrible! Not only the North Kingdom's Till League has broken the peace that reigned in Miraland by attacking the Cloud Empire's borders (even at risk of them and their leader paying a terrible price for it), but Nikki's close friend Lunar is in danger... It's time for them to leave Wasteland and head to Apple Federation's Rosset City, whose train connections extend around the whole continent, so they can go to Cloud City: a strategic post in the border between Cloud and North, which Lunar and the Cloud army have sworn to protect with their lives. Stages 15-1 Intercontinental Train * Possible Drop: Drape, Versatile Satchel (Maiden), Bird Messengers (Princess) * Style: Pure, Lively * Key Words: clothes suitable for movement * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool, Sports Nikki, Momo, Starlet and Bobo arrive to a local Wasteland train station and attempt to find tickets for Cloud City alias the place where Lunar is supposed to be. The train station is mobbed with people also searching for news from the Amphithea Group. They find out that the only way to arrive there is to go first to Rosset City in the Apple Federation, and as they get ready Bobo tells Nikki to change into clothes suitable for movement since it seems the travel will be a long one. 15-2 Trapped in Rosset City * Possible Drop: Loving Hearts, Solemn Duty (Maiden), Dense Foam (Princess) * Style: Cute, Lively * Key Words: the sweetest Lilith dress * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Lively, Cute, Pure, Warm, Lolita Rosset City and its train station are full of people looking for ways to reach Cloud City and those who are stuck there. The tickets are extremely expensive, however, and Bobo finds out that the tickets are a scam and in reality the Western Cloud Empire's rail lines are shut down. Starlet decides to return to Lilith so she can ask her Master for help, and Bobo suggests that Nikki says goodbye to her for the moment while wearing the sweetest Lilith dress that she can find. 15-3 The Lady's Request * Possible Drop: Transition, Versatile High Heels (Maiden), Phoenix Messenger, Ribbon Necklace (Princess) * Style: Seek Apple Federal Madam Dress * Key Words: lady on the train * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Warm Nikki, Momo and Bobo meet a rich lady and her butler Lovina, who are about to board an army train. They're in big trouble: the lady's young daughter Nora is in the now endangered Cloud City, and the lady's so worried that she wants to personally go pick up the girl despite Lovina's warnings. Nikki manages to calm the lady down as Lovina contacts the fleet that's tasked with bringing Nora back, and the lady asks Nikki to compete with her in lady on the train style. After Nikki wins the duel, Lovina returns with good news: Nora has been found alive and well, and she'll be back with the family soon. The Lady is so grateful that she gives her and Lovina's tickets to Nikki and Bobo (Momo, as a cat, doesn't need tickets), so they'll be able to go to Lor River City and then find their way to Cloud City. 15-4 Encounter Zhong Lizi * Possible Drop: Black White Style, Implicit Flower (Maiden), Tea Cup (Princess) * Style: Simple, Elegance * Key Words: the swordsman outfit of the Cloud Empire * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Warm, Swordsman, Chinese Classical As they're boarding the train, the girls and Momo recognize a Cloud Empire field officer who's near them: it's their friend Zhong Lizi. After boarding properly, Zhong Lizi explains what's going on: he has been drafted into the Cloud Empire army with many other men and women and he has risen rather fast in the ranks due to his skills. He adds that the actions by the Northern Kingdom's Till League, led by the once Lilith Prime Minister Nidhogg, have completely shattered the peace that reigned for so many decades. Bobo asks Zhong Lizi about his partner and girlfriend, Bai Jinjin, and he says that she willingly returned to the Capital: she is a member from one of the most powerful clans in the Empire, so she's working with them. When he's done, Bobo suggests that he and Nikki should compete a little, now in the swordsman outfit of the Cloud Empire. 15-5 Meet the General * Possible Drop: Sweet Short Hair, Millet (Maiden), Spring Harbinger (Princess) * Style: Warm, Lively * Key Words: Warm clothes * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Lively, Mature, Pure, Warm, Winter 15-S1 Crowded Station * Possible Drop: Plain and Simple (Maiden), Carefree Time (Princess) * Style: Gorgeous, Lively * Key Words: showy clothes * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Lively, Cute, Sexy, Cool 15-S2 Toto, Girl in Love (9) * Possible Drop: Simple Twin Ponytails (Maiden), Celestial Messenger (Princess) * Style: Simple, Elegance * Key Words: wasteland style clothes * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Cool, Bohemia 15-S3 Encounter Autumn * Possible Drop: Mad Dance (Maiden), Ribbon Socks (Princess) * Style: Elegance, Pure * Key Words: Cloud style clothes * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Warm, Chinese Classical Target Suits * Mrs Frein: 15-3 (Dress and Shoes) Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1 Category:Chapter 15 Head North To The Cloud City